


An Experiment With Portia

by LymneirianApparition



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Analingus, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Creampie, Gratuitous Smut, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Platonic Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Two Girl Blow Job, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 09:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LymneirianApparition/pseuds/LymneirianApparition
Summary: Portia helps the Magician Apprentice and her beloved Countess Nadia see if their relationship can remain platonic even after facing challenges such as fisting and anal sex.





	An Experiment With Portia

Portia had heard her brother Ilya, the doctor, say that he had friends in intellectual circles who were of the mindset that the rich were as pestilent flies upon society. Portia, of course, herself did not share this view, but after watching the machinations of Nadia's court she now reckoned that if the rich were flies, then scandal was their honey pot. It made her fear for how she would fare in the long term there, for she wanted to be nowhere near it. 

She also feared that this made her a rather poor sort of sister, for her beloved Ilya was at the heart of it, yet Portia had chosen to serve Countess Nadia, who hunted him. She had not even seen Ilya in years, making it impossible to know if he were really capable of the terrible things of which he stood accused, and Nadia had come to fill the resulting space in Portia's life in turn. Thus, when Nadia had suggested to Portia that she join her and Munot the magician for a walk in the hills beyond Vesuvia, Portia had eagerly agreed. With everyone so focused on the upcoming Masquerade no one would even notice they were gone. Nadia had stressed that they could be gone for hours upon hours and do absolutely anything they wanted to together. That seemed an odd point to stress, but Portia disregarded it in favor of being away from suspicion and unkindness. 

Now that they were far from the estate and well into the hills, Portia had second thoughts about the whole endeavor. She was footsore, and despite her parasol the sun still found opportunities to remind her that she was red-haired and had no business lingering beneath its rays. She could have far more comfortably avoided the kerfuffle in the palace by remaining locked in her room with a book. 

More than the physical discomfort, there was the manner that Munot and Nadia had with one another. Portia always felt excluded when it was the three of them. It was well that he espoused that platonic friendship could exist between men and women, devoid of romantic undercurrent, for Portia could not have felt more of an interloper had the two been lovers. In fact, to her way of thinking, Nadia's platonic friendship with the man was causing her to forget herself in his presence. Here Nadia was with her purple hair unbound and hanging freely below her waist, and her gauzy dress showing a scandalous amount of skin. Surely Munot must care about her reputation with her courtiers as treacherous as sharks. Mustn't he? 

What was that she felt, watching Munot's arm slide around Nadia's hourglass waist? Was that jealousy? And of whom? 

Eventually Munot brought them to a stop beneath a spreading beech tree, not far from an old farm property that had been abandoned for years. The eroding boundary wall and decaying barn were the only other noteworthy features to be seen for miles. “This looks like as good a spot as any,” said Munot, his voice filled with characteristic ease. 

“We should go back,” Portia said, worrying the handle of her parasol in her hands. “It will be dark in a few hours.” 

Nadia came to her and placed a carefree hand upon the shoulder which Portia's parasol did not occupy. “Then we have a few hours still to make the most of. Come. I've brought a blanket. Will you help me lay it out upon the grass?” 

“What do we need a blanket for? Is this some sort of picnic?” 

Nadia laughed. “Of sorts.” 

Nadia knelt to spread one side of the blanket and Portia, the other. As Portia rose, she looked up at the sound of Nadia's capricious laughter, elicited by Munot sweeping his arms around her from behind and laying kisses upon her neck. Stunned, Portia could only watch as Nadia struggled free from her magician and rewarded him with further kisses upon his mouth. 

It took a few seconds of Portia's mouth working fruitlessly to produce syllables before she could get her astonishment out. “B-But what about being platonic? Munot, you've written essays! Lectures!” 

Munot and Nadia did not break up their embrace as Munot explained. 

“Sweet Portia, read those lectures and you will see that I address the lingering problem of sexual intercourse. No matter how strident the man and woman are in their commitment to non-romantic entanglement, the desire for sexual intercourse still remains. It is, after all, a thing entirely of nature and not subject to rational command. After struggling for years to circumvent or overcome this problem I have, after long discussions with my dear friend Nadia, decided to embrace it. We have sought the privacy of this place to conduct an experiment. We shall engage in sexual intercourse purely as friends and see whether providing it such an outlet will let our friendship continue without becoming muddled by romantic love.” 

It was only Portia's sore feet that kept her from storming off. “It is hardly private since you've brought me along! What am I to do, sit on the other side of this tree and cover my ears while you engage in carnal knowledge? Why bring me here, if that is what you are set upon doing?” 

Nadia was not so under the magician's spell as to be unable to shrug off his arms and come to her friend, whose hands she took. 

“Portia, my dearest, it is difficult for me to explain it as well as Munot does. He is really quite clever, but I will try. In our talks, we came to the conclusion that the problem of romantic attachment forming is caused not so much by carnality as by intimacy. Even the Church agrees that what is sacred between two becomes decadent among more than two.” 

Portia cast an eye over Nadia's shoulder to Munot, who approached them. “I do not understand,” said she. 

Now it was Nadia who cast an eye at Munot. He nodded at her to proceed in spite of her nervousness. “Oh Portia, I fear you will find this quite bold, but we want to ask you to help secure the integrity of our experiment by reducing its intimacy. Munot and I are asking you to engage us in a menage; a threesome. Not as lovers, but as friends. 

“You mean all of us? In sexual congress together?” Portia's eyes darted first to Munot and then to Nadia as she asked, “Me and you, and me and... you?” 

Munot nodded in a most gentlemanly fashion. “Simply put, you are the only person we know we can trust. And to be uncommonly blunt, it has also come up in our talks on the subject that both of us desire you to an intolerable degree.” 

Portia realized now that she and Nadia had not unclasped their hands, nor did they do so now. “Nadia... you desire me?” 

“I had not wanted to tell you about it here and like this,” Nadia said. “But if these lusts among us are not acted upon, or at least confronted, then I fear for us all.” 

“Very well,” Portia said, straightening her back and girding herself for the admission. “In truth I have looked at you both with some jealousy as your friendship grew, and it scared me all the more because I have not been able to tell just who I was jealous of.” 

“Oh sweet Portia, will you help us then?” inquired Nadia. “You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, or with anyone you don't want to. You can even just sit and watch if you prefer, but for this to happen at all it must be done with you here. What say you? Will you help us?” 

They were serious; and seeing how serious they were gave Portia a most ingenious and evil little idea. She could help them, yes, but why shouldn't at least one of them know a little of the jealousy she had been forced to deal with all on her own? She looked directly at the magician. “Am I to understand, then, that I may impose conditions?” 

Munot nodded smartly. “I understand we are placing you in a very difficult position. Impose whatever conditions you require.” 

“Very well then. Munot, you may watch me but not fuck me.” 

The man actually blanched. His look of disappointment was delicious, but he took it in his stride. “Very well.” 

“But,” Portia continued, “You may also not fuck Nadia. You may not fuck her... until I am done with her!” 

Now she did release Nadia's arms, but it was only to ensnare her waspish waist and draw her close. Portia kissed her, and Nadia reciprocated. 

“Oh Portia,” Nadia cooed as her friend laid a garland of kisses upon her throat, “thank you so much for this. You don't know how badly we need this.” 

“I need your hands on my body,” was Portia's firm reply. 

Munot the clever magician endured wracking arousal as he watched the women engage in a pageant of disrobing. Layers of expensive female clothing were cast upon the blanket and the surrounding ground like so much chaff before the wind. The women's bodies, so different from one another, fit together perfectly as they lay down and entwined. Nadia's slim, toned body snaked around Portia's soft, curvaceous one; the former's small, perky breasts pressing into the latter's soft, heavy ones. Then came the kissing, and the touching; so very much of both. 

“This feels so natural, Portia,” Nadia whispered so that only she could hear. “Does it feel natural to you, to lie with me and kiss me this way?” 

“I don't know about natural,” Portia replied. “But it feels right and it feels good.” She nodded in the direction of the awestruck Munot. “And we are also teasing him very mercilessly so it also feels quite fun.” 

“I should say he would very much like to join. Should we let him join now, Portia?” 

“Not yet.” Portia's hand moved downward to the purple fur of Nadia's pubis. “Open your legs, sweet one, enough for me to work and for him to see.” 

Nadia complied willingly enough. Her flower, so very hot to the touch, was more than ready for the ministrations of Portia's fingers. As Portia's hand cast its swirling spell Nadia rocked and writhed. Munot fought to keep calm as he watched, the bulge in his trousers betraying him. 

“Look at this, Munot,” Portia said devilishly. “Doesn't she have a pretty little cunt? So very wet, too.” 

Portia paused to hawk noisily and leaned down to spit directly onto Nadia's swollen pearl. “I didn't need to do that. I just felt like it. Oh she's very close, Munot. If I make her cum, will you be jealous?” 

Munot cleared his throat prior to speaking. “Nonsense. There is plenty to go around. Nadia has, after all, confided in me that she can cum more than once. By way of interesting coincidence, so can I.” 

“I'll believe that when I see it,” Portia gleefully challenged. 

“And see it soon you shall.” 

With that, the dashing and learned magician undid his trousers to reveal as fine a specimen of erection as Portia had ever seen. Portia may not have known magic, but she did know mathematics. Munot's phallus would have made a fine study, both in terms of length and diameter. The rest of his body, which he revealed in turn, was equally well-made. Neither athletic nor weak, Munot's body was just a pleasant bit of sweet to enjoy; the body of a pleasant friend, which was what this was all about anyway. 

“You'll get your chance, Munot,” Portia informed him as he knelt by them on the blanket, cock in hand. “As soon as I'm done making her cum.” 

Nadia grasped her arm. “Oh Portia, I can't cum! Not with him watching. Please, let him just have his way with me. That will get me there. I know it will. Especially if you are helping.” 

Portia nodded at Munot's turgid member. “I don't know how much I'll be able to help with that occupying your flower.” 

Munot cleared his throat again. “Ahem, actually it is not her flower I will occupy.” 

“What do you mean?” Portia asked, curious enough now to stop frigging the other woman. Freed from the spell of Portia's fingers, Nadia supplied the answer. 

“You know what the palace is like: everyone knowing everyone else's business. There was no way for either of us to obtain contraceptives without someone learning what we were about. Even if Munot had brought the herbs from his own shop there is no guaranteeing the court's spies would not have learned of it.” 

Munot picked up the thread of explanation. “Thus, Nadia and I decided that we would express our natural lusts today solely through the practice of sodomy.” 

“Sodomy!” Portia skittered backward as though being in the path of said act imperiled her. “Nadia, do you mean you intend to let him put it--” She could not even finish, so taboo was the act. 

“Indeed I do,” replied Nadia, nodding and grinning, her head propped upon her hand. “I have spent all afternoon making myself clean and Munot has brought a special oil.” Her Tyrian eyebrows narrowed and her crimson eyes shot daggers at the magician. “You did bring the oil, right Munot?” 

“Such little faith! Why are we best friends again? Anyway, sodomy is the simplest and most effective form of birth control there is. If you think about it, we'd be fools not to engage in it for the purpose of our experiment. Ah, here we are...” 

To allay Nadia's fears, Munot dug through his clothes until he produced a clay vial, the greasy contents of which he slathered upon his manhood until it shined. He offered the vial to Portia. 

“Some should go inside her to ease the entry as much as possible.” 

Nadia grinned when Portia hesitated. “I promise you, I am clean as can be. Plus, this way you will be the first person to violate me there and he will be the second.” 

“When you put it that way I suppose I can't say no.” With that Portia accepted the vial. Seconds later, her middle finger, now coated with a cool, slick substance the color of honey, pressed against the tight iris of Nadia's most forbidden portal. “Relax,” she cooed to Nadia. “Pretend you're telling me a secret; a dark, vile, salacious one. Just imagine how good it will feel to tell me; how free you will feel once you just... let it... out!” 

Nadia stifled a squeak as Portia's middle finger entered her. Her face betrayed her discomfort but Portia just pressed further and further in. Only when Portia could go no deeper did Nadia fully and truly relax. Portia slid her slippery digit in and out, relaxing her even more. 

“I'm not hurting you, am I?” 

“No. Not now. It feels – Oh Portia! You're tickling me!” 

Portia smiled. She imagined the rapid “come hither” gesture she was making within Nadia's back passage did indeed tickle. Nadia writhed to compensate. Soon Nadia's eyes were closed and her own fingers circled upon her pearl. 

“Nadia, I thought you said you couldn't cum without him.” 

“I can't. But oh, Portia, I have to do this while there's something in my ass. It just feels wrong not to!” 

Portia smiled at Munot to let him know his patience would now be rewarded. To Nadia she said, “In that case, why don't we let Munot be the something in your ass and I will do the other part for you?” 

“Would you? Oh, you're a wonderful friend, Portia!” 

Portia withdrew her finger and quickly kissed Nadia upon the lips. “I know.” 

The women lay upon their sides facing one another. Portia pulled the long, heavy waves of Nadia's violet hair over the woman's body and out of the way. Munot positioned himself behind Nadia and held her left leg aloft while he positioned his member against her anus. Abruptly nervous, Nadia clasped Portia's hand. 

“He's much wider than your finger, Portia. I must hold your hand, for I fear it is going to hurt quite a great deal going in, isn't it?” 

Portia stole one last peek down at Munot's thick member and smiled back at Nadia. “Yes, I rather fear that it is.” 

“I'll be as careful as I can,” Munot whispered. “Here we go...” 

Nadia tensed as he entered and gave Portia's hand a powerful squeeze. Still, Portia's tickling finger must have relaxed Nadia more than anyone realized because the entry was, in truth, not so difficult. True, the progress into Nadia's depths was slow at first. But once Munot was in he found he could slide in and out at nearly any speed he wished and with minimum discomfort to his subject. Nadia's eyes fluttered closed as she relaxed into the reaming. But it was with some urgency that she dragged Portia's hand down to her hard, pink clit. 

Portia thought of all the times she had wished she could give her Countess an orgasm yet had not had the nerve to suggest it. Now here she was, Nadia's full-fledged lover; her mouth upon Nadia's and her hand swirling upon Nadia's pearl. She was glad Nadia and Munot were confident they could remain simple friends after this encounter because she was not sure she could. It was going to be difficult not to want more and more... 

Munot interrupted their kissing quite rudely, but it was alright because he did so by yanking Nadia's hair, pulling it back so Portia could more easily kiss her honey-brown throat. Above them the sun rolled lazily toward the horizon. 

“We're going to make you cum,” Portia whispered wickedly. “And then he's going to cum in your ass! Do you like being a plaything Nadia? Do you like being forced to cum and then cummed inside of?” 

“You think it's that easy?” replied Nadia. “I'll make you cum too.” 

Before Portia could react Nadia's hand was upon her flower. Portia had not taken into account how wet, and ready, and open she was from her arousal. Nadia's middle finger slid easily up into her, all the way and began making a flicking gesture not unlike that Portia had made in her ass minutes before. The effect was immediate and Portia had trouble maintaining her masturbatory rhythm upon Nadia's clit. 

_“I don't know what you think you're doing,”_ Portia strained to say. _“But I'll make you cum first, I swear it!”_

Her fingers increased their speed upon Nadia's pearl, but Nadia was no less determined. “I'm going to make you both cum first!” 

“She means it,” cried Munot. “She keeps squeezing me with her ass. If I don't pull out I'm done for, but I can't pull out because she won't let go!” 

“Are you letting go, Portia? It feels like you're getting used to my finger being up there. You must be ready for more.” 

“What does that even mean – ah! AAH!” Portia's cry came on the heels of an audible slurping noise and a spasm that jolted her whole body. There were now four of Nadia's fingers inside her body. Drops of liquid went everywhere as Nadia jammed them into her, deep and hard and fast. 

But Nadia was not all powerful. “Oh Munot, fuck my ass! Keep fucking my ass harder! God, you're so _big!”_ Oh God, I want you to fuck my ass every day like this! And Portia, what you're doing... Oh, I love you, Portia!” 

_I love you, Portia_... To hear those words! Nothing could stop her orgasm now and Portia didn't want anything to. But she wanted there to be more when it happened. It was all she could do as she pressed against her lover to gasp out, _“The rest of your hand Nadia... More of it... Now!”_

With neither of them seeing how she managed it, Nadia managed to work in her thumb and force her hand into Portia's cunt past her knuckles. The effect was immediate. An orgasm as base as it was divine swept Portia from her scalp to her toes. It was no ordinary cumming. It would not cease; each time it began to subside a new wave of pleasure would surge into climax. The blanket underneath her became soaked and Nadia's hand became so thoroughly lubed that it could even go in a little deeper still. 

Nadia would not have understood what kind of orgasm was happening, but watching her friend cum, feeling her cum, and feeling her hands upon her had its own cumulative effect. This strange, unending climax spread to her like a virus. Even then, she might not have reached the same peak. But Munot hammered her well-stretched asshole particularly hard and issued a cry that was practically a cheer. She felt him throb and swell and finally explode. Heat poured up into her bowels, became a vibration that warmed and tickled her whole body. The warm tickle spread like wildfire, surging down to her cunt where it met with Portia's fingers. 

Oh God, the feeling! A flurry of orgasmic blows wracked her. Soon she too could find no release from release itself, each climactic surge riding hard upon the heels of the next. 

The leaves of the ancient beech rustled with a surge of wind. Beneath its spreading boughs, the three lovers in their hopeless tangle of arms came and came together, the same wind carrying their cries far into the sky; the secret of their union sealed safe forever high in the realms where only gods may hear. 

As the mutual climax died off, Nadia knew just when to carefully remove her hand from her friend's overstretched cunt. Likewise, Munot knew just when to remove his cock from Nadia's overstretched backside. Portia basked in the heat of Nadia's body and sleep seemed so inviting, especially with the breeze beckoning her onward. She might very nearly have slept away the whole night there beneath the old beech tree had the breeze not been joined by a wind of a different kind: a low humorous noise that escaped from Nadia's bowels. 

The poor woman's face burned red as Munot and Portia fought vainly to restrain their giggles. “Pardon me! Oh my, that was your fault, Munot! Your fucking of my bum, I fear, has left me rather relaxed.” 

This earnest explanation only caused more laughter. 

“Well I'm moving away in any case,” Munot announced. “If I wanted to be covered in my own jism I'd jerk off all over myself.” 

Now it was the women's turn to giggle, Portia especially. “Nadia, you wicked thing, are you squirting his own jism back at him?” “

Well I can't help it if he came more than my ass can hold! Once it's in there there's no place for it to go but back out again.” 

Portia sidled as close to Nadia as she could and explored with her hands. “Oh, she's right Munot. You spunked in her so much, now it's all running out over the back of her leg. Really!” 

Munot toyed with Nadia's hair, ran his fingers down her back. “I couldn't help it. Cumming inside her is all I've been able to think about for days and days. The white stuff built up and built up within my balls and now here we are.” 

Nadia closed her eyes. “Mmm... You can keep doing that.” What Nadia referred to was the latest bit of mischief on the part of Portia. Her fingers had traced the cum leaking out of her to its source and she was now circling them directly upon the opening of Nadia's back passage. 

“Hey now, what's going on?” Munot leaned in, curious to watch. His cock had been growing soft but now he gripped it, unconsciously and began to pump it back to life again. 

“Portia, stop,” Nadia begged with only the minimum conviction. “That tickles, and it feels good, and it makes me want more again.” 

“Nadia, be candid with me. Do you love me?” 

“Portia, you know I do.” 

“Truly?” 

“Portia, your finger is in my ass. I can't lie to you now.” 

Portia pressed her lips to Nadia's ear. “Say it, but say that you love me so much you want me to eat Munot's cum out of your ass.” 

Nadia started in surprise. Munot leaned in closer in an attempt to overhear. 

“Why Portia, I... I don't know about that! I mean, having our fingers in one another is one thing, but that would take things to an entirely new level!” 

“Nadia, you just had your entire hand in me. I would submit to you that we are at that level already.” 

Nadia propped up on one elbow while simultaneously raising one Tyrian eyebrow. “You're offering to submit to me? I should rather like that.” 

“My tongue in your asshole is about as submissive as it gets. But first, I want you to say it.” 

Nadia put her lips to Portias' punctuating each statement with the smack of a kiss. “Portia... I love you so much... I want you... to put your tongue in my ass... and lick out Munot's cum. Will you please do that for me now?” 

This Munot overheard and all he could manage to say was “Oh, no way...” But even as he said it, he got onto his knees, making room for Portia who slid around behind Nadia. As she lowered her face to the rounded surfaces of Nadia's back parts, he began pumping his cock even more earnestly. Portia began with the gleaming white portion of cum that had leaked down the back of Nadia's thigh. She looked up at Munot and smiled, letting him see a great slick of his jism upon her tongue before retracting it into her mouth, swallowing it down. Upward and upward she licked, eliminating all traces until there was no place left to go except into Nadia's browneye where the remainder of Munot's cum glistened with salty promise. And such promise it held for all involved! Nadia cooed and squirmed in surprise and delight as Portia sucked at her asshole with nary a second thought. Portia attacked the forbidden opening with increased glee, both at Munot's delicious taste and at the delight she caused her friend. Her thumb found its way to Nadia's vagina again during the process, providing the additional delight of clitoral massage. In truth, Portia kept sucking far longer than she needed to, until long after the last porcelain drops of Munot's seed had been extracted and swallowed. But once you got a chance to prove your love so boldly it was difficult to stop. 

But stop she did, and Portia contented herself with Nadia's arm around her as the latter rolled over and pulled her into an embrace. The mood, however, became quite lighthearted when they both looked up to see Munot still kneeling before them gripping his full erection. 

“You should jerk off for us, Munot,” Nadia said gaily. “Bring it over here and we'll let you cum on our faces.” 

“Oh no. No, no,” Munot said after appearing to contemplate the idea, although he did move closer: close enough to lay a hand upon Portia's thigh. “Watching this little arse-eater here has put me in mind for other things. To be perfectly frank, I should like to have my way with her.” 

“Munot, I told you I would not let you fuck me.” 

“Be that as it may, Portia, I just watched you swallow my semen. And I should be damned if I'm going to let a woman have my cum inside her body when I haven't had my cock inside it as well.” 

Portia pushed herself up, inconvenienced at leaving Nadia's embrace. “If I felate you will that be enough?” 

Munot stood up, his erection bobbing proudly as he did so. “Try it and we'll see where things go.” 

Portia rose to her knees and whatever her misgivings, took her role seriously. She alternated between sliding her tongue slowly up the bottom of his phallus and sealing her wet lips around him to suck on the head of it. 

Nadia scrambled to her knees as well, perpendicular to Munot's engorged cock. “This is not fair! I'm his dearest friend! If anyone is going to felate him it should be me!” 

Portia's red hair flashed in the lowering sun as she aimed Munot's cock directly at her friend's face. “Felate him by all means, Nadia. There's certainly more than enough of him.” 

If Munot had any complaints about being robbed of fellatio time with Portia, he did not voice them as Nadia took him in her mouth and sucked him, her big crimson eyes looking up to him for approval, which she received. Then both mouths descended on him, sucking him in turns, the women turning it into a game to see who could outdo the other in terms of technique, pressure, neatness, sloppiness, or the sheer amount of noise made. Eventually Nadia backed off, content at the assertion of her dominance and let Portia perform the duties exclusively. And in truth, Portia had begun to really like performing them. 

Whatever Munot and Nadia said about being platonic friends, Portia had no illusions about the way things were heading. She knew full well that Nadia was going to be demanding exclusive use of this cock from now on and it was a great pleasure getting to suck it in front of her. But maybe Munot was right: maybe they really could keep things platonic if the hedonism were equally distributed among the three of them. She certainly didn't want to contemplate a future in which she was left out of these meetings. If she were to safeguard her purely platonic interests in both of them, then she knew what she had to do. 

“Munot,” she said demurely in between tongue kisses delivered straight to the head of his cock, “I've changed my mind. You can fuck me.” 

He knelt before her, taking her fair face in his hands. “Truly?” 

She nodded, reclined upon her back, and opened her legs all in one fluid motion. No less gracefully, Munot slid over her and inserted himself into her wet quim. 

“This isn't right,” Nadia protested mildly. “You should bugger her in the arse the way you did me.” 

“I've had all the arse I need for one day, now I simply must have the other. If you were a man you'd understand. Ah! Well, your fist didn't make her any less comfortable for my cock. Portia has a very nice pussy.” 

“Does she feel good?” Nadia inquired, watching closely as he began thrusting at a slow pace. 

“She feels wonderful.” 

“There's more to me than just a pussy, you know,” Portia observed. “Just as surely as I wouldn't enjoy your cock half so much as I am now if it wasn't yours.” 

“Oh darling you are so much more,” Munot assured. “You are our truest and dearest friend. Thank you so much for this!” 

“I wouldn't let you take just any woman as your other dearest friend,” Nadia pointed out. “But this one is a treasure, isn't she? You like her, don't you Munot? Her red bush...” 

Nadia's fingers ran down Portia's torso to the fur in question, then ran back up the tensed muscles of her abdomen. 

“...Her little belly.” 

At this Nadia raised her hand away, putting a warning finger right in front of Munot's face as he thrust. “And you make sure that it stays little, do you hear me? Don't you dare get my handmaid with child!” 

Munot adjusted his position, lifting Portia's feet over his shoulder before continuing to fuck her. “Maybe we should ask Portia if she wants me to spill in her? It's her business after all.” 

Before Portia could respond Nadia's warning finger shot up again. “I mean it. Don't you dare get her with child.” 

“I should get you both with child,” he grunted, “and then run for the hills. What would you think of that?” 

“Ah, but we are already in the hills. I should think you would not get far.” 

Laughing, Nadia leaned in and they kissed. Watching the erotic play between Nadia and Munot, even as the latter fucked her, fanned the embers within Portia. She could feel another climax begin to build. 

At long last the kiss ended, but Nadia still waived her finger, although this time with something of a smile on her face. “Still though, I mean it. No cumming inside her.” 

“Nadia,” Portia panted. “I am going to cum... Ah! After that... Unh! After that... he can do whatever he wants!” 

“Portia, no!” 

But anything Nadia was about to say was cut off as Portia broke out in a cry. Her back arching and her fists twisting the blanket on either side of them. Munot's eyes widened in surprise and he almost lost his rhythm, but he manfully fucked her all the way through her climax and brought her to peace on the other side. 

“Munot,” Nadia warned. 

“Here,” the philosopher said, unhooking Portia's legs and pulling out of her. “We'll compromise.” 

Still kneeling between Portia's legs, Munot masturbated himself until one creamy rope of seed landed in her crimson pubic hair, and then another, and another. With his semen now running down either side of her pussy lips, he made her writhe by pressing the tip of his cock directly into her exposed pearl and rubbing it vigorously thereupon. When he pulled away they did not separate; one final rope of semen connecting his cock to her clit. 

“Hold still,” said the opportunistic Nadia. Carefully gathering her bountiful tresses behind her shoulders, she slid in, her tongue carefully retrieving the little silvery bridge before it could fall away altogether. Munot pressed his cock a little closer so that her tongue would touch both cock and clit at the same time. So was their union sealed, their friendship perfected. 

Later that night Portia joined Nadia in her bedchamber. But it was not as she had done on so many nights before. Previously she had come to her Countess as a servant to assist with her last needs of the day. Now, she came as a friend, and something more. She even brought one of the pomegranites that Nadia liked so much, and the countess poured some of the white wine that she typically shared only with the various officials and dignitaries who occupied her day. 

“I like him. I plan to keep him,” the countess said, lounging upon her bed and sipping her wine with a conspiratorial smile. “And I give you permission to fuck him.” 

“Platonically?” inquired Portia as she popped a pomegranate seed into her mouth and held one out to Nadia. 

The Countess leaned forward and nipped the red morsel from between her servant's fingers. “Platonically.” 

“My Lady-” 

“Please,” the Countess interrupted. “After everything, it's Nadia now.” 

“Nadia...” Portia looked down to examine her fingertips, now red with pomegranate juice. “What's going to happen with him? With us? Your court is not trustworthy...” 

Nadia flung a hand in dismiss, red eyes rolling. “Ugh, the courtiers! Don't even get me started. I thought them merely incompetent. But Munoz thinks them actively malicious and I think he may be right.” 

“Indeed. I knew someone once who said that people like them were a pestilence of flies upon society and that scandal was their honey.” 

After taking a quick gulp Nadia held up her wine flute in salutation to the statement. “A very wise friend you have. I agree.” 

“So you with me... With him... Us... If they found out, what could happen to your rule?” 

“Don't you worry. By the time of the Masquerade and with the magician's help I will have apprehended that villain who killed my husband. That show of power and assertion will cement my authority in the eyes of the court once and for all and we will be able to do as we please, live as we please...” 

She leaned forward and looked intently into Portia's blue eyes. “...Love as we please.” 

Portia tried to smile, but her thoughts hung on the Countess's words: _That villain who killed my husband._

That villain had a name: Ilya. Her brother. 

“What is wrong, Portia? You look uncertain.” 

“I was just thinking about today,” she said, willing those thoughts to vanish. “Wondering if the experiment was a success.” 

Nadia set her glass on the table beside the bed. “I think it failed abysmally, at least for me. I am hopelessly smitten with the magician. And, I fear, with you. What about you?Are you inclined to think it was a failure?” 

“Honestly? I still think there's plenty of room for it to go either way.” Portia held her juice-stained fingers out before her Countess. 

Nadia slowly took Portia's hand, drew it to her mouth, and and sucked the sweetness from her skin. “In that case,” the Countess said softly. “Let us proceed with phase two...” 

Portia placed a seed upon her tongue, then leaned forward to kiss her lover. It burst between their probing tongues, flooding their mouths with sweetness. As arousal began to overtake her, she cast a desperate thought into the moonlit city outside. 

_Be safe out there, my brother. I'll keep the flies from your sweet scent for as long as I can!_

Then her thoughts were all for her countess. _Let me keep this strange friendship – this love – forever!_


End file.
